


Behind The Bleachers

by PurpleOrchid85



Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch accidentally interrupts Stifler mid-blowjob. Stifler demands Finch to give Stifler a blowjob in repayment for interrupting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during Pre “American Pie”. This sets up the almost antagonistic static tension between Stifler in Finch in future canon “Pie” movies. At this moment, Finch is a freshman (14 years old) while Stifler is a sophomore (16 years old). In future, Stifler has to repeat his junior year, so that’s when Jim, Kevin, Oz and Finch become frenemies with Stifler.

Paul Finch had to go sit on the bleachers and massage his Achilles tendon, which he had sprained while doing some sprints during PE, so he nodded his farewells to his new friends, Jim Levenstein, Kevin Meyers and Chris “Oz” Ostreicher and then he limped over and while he approached the bleachers, he vaguely saw two people mucking around through the slats of the bleachers. They broke apart as he approached and one of them, a hot blonde freshman; hurries away, tugging at her skirt as she goes, blushing.

The other one who he immediately recognises is Steven Stifler, a well-known jock, and was on the Great Falls High sophomore lacrosse team. Stifler glares furiously at Finch. 

"Didn't know this bleacher was off-limits." Finch tries to back away.  
"You must be a freshman. Jesus." Stifler's eye-roll is just as offensive as his tone. "I'm a sophomore and even I knew about the BJ Bench." He smirks. "And how to use it." Finch's attention is riveted to Stifler’s open fly.   
"What do I have to uh... make it up to you?" Finch is sure his face is a deep beet red. He cannot believe he was propositioning a jock!

Stifler's smirk grows to colossal proportions. "Blow me." His voice was low and daring.   
"Fine." Finch’s chin sticks out just a little and he is surprised at his own voice; he sounded nervous.

So that is how he; Paul Finch, found himself up behind the bleachers on his knees, staring at the offered cock in front of him. He roughly pulled Stifler's already open jeans down to his knees. Gasping, Stifler’s hands flew up to grab at the bleacher steps above him to steady himself. Finch wrapped his hand around Stifler's cock, gently pulling the foreskin back and forth. As he began to build up speed, Stifler hissed out an expletive. He struggled futilely in an effort to control his lust, gritting his teeth and trying to push Finch’s hand away.

Finch slipped his hand down to Stifler’s balls and toyed with them, rolling and gently squeezing them. Stifler groaned and squeezed the bleacher step above him hard, closing his eyes in pure gratification. The combined sensations of Finch's kisses and touches, plus Stifler's fear of being caught, were a potent mix. Stifler gasped lightly as Finch rubbed the sensitive head of his cock, making his body tingle.

Pre-come began to well up, revealing Stifler's excitement. Finch licked Stifler's cock once more. Rather than continue, he licked underneath Stifler's balls. Stifler moaned, frustrated, and thrust his hips a little, aching to have Finch's mouth on him. Finch backed onto his heels and looked up at Stifler, smiling devilishly. At Stifler’s glare, he finally relented and slid Stifler's cock into his hot, wet mouth, moaning at the taste. Finch began to hum as he flicked his tongue over the head. The humming made his mouth vibrate, which felt incredible on Stifler's cock.

Stifler cursed and threw his head back, pushing his hips into Finch's wickedly talented mouth. Lost in ecstasy, he did not care if a teacher caught him if he happened to come by right at this moment. Finch judged the moment perfectly. As Stifler started coming, Finch slid his mouth down Stifler's cock as far down his throat as he could and swallowed. Stifler moaned desperately, his orgasm heightened by Finch's swallowing, and held Finch's head onto his cock.

When Stifler finally stopped coming, and was panting, sated, Finch pulled off and licked his mouth. However, Stifler doesn't say anything, just tucked his dick back in his gym shorts and tapped Finch’s cheek and said in a taunting tone "That was fun!” he smirked, “You’re a good cocksucker, Freshie.” And strode off without a second glance backwards.

Finch found himself walking back to the locker room with his mind still behind the bleachers and upon Steven Stifler.


End file.
